Nuestro destino (Ji-Hoo y Jan-Di BOF) Capitulo 1
by LinneMerigold2
Summary: Es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic y más uno de un dorama de hace muchos años, pero no importa, a pesar de todo me hacia ilusión escribir alguna historia de Ji-Hoo y Jan-Di ya que no quedaron juntos :( , así que espero que alguien llegue a leer esta invención mía :). Disfrutenla


Respuestas. Capítulo 1.

Muchas veces el destino nos hace pasar por momentos muy difíciles, amargos e incluso nos orilla a renunciar a aquello que queremos.  
Pero soy de las personas que piensan que todo tiene un porqué y una razón, que así como nos quita también nos otorga.  
Quien sabe, el destino es un misterio lleno de sorpresas que pueden lastimarnos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón o hacernos las personas más felices del mundo, todo depende de la perspectiva en que se vea. El destino puede convertirse en tu mejor amigo.

Después de que Jan-di y Jun-pyo se quedaron juntos, no me quedo más remedio que aceptarlo, yo quería que mi destino fuera junto a ella, pero las cosas fueron muy diferentes ella lo eligió a el y de alguna manera al pasar el tiempo lo acepté.

Gracioso ¿no?, porque un buen día por la mañana al encender la TV volví a tener esos sentimientos, esos sentimientos que venían con esperanza, todo por un comercial, no un comercial común y corriente, fue uno que me dejo atónito, sin habla "JUN-PYO Y JAE-KYUNG VUELVEN A COMPROMETERSE, SHINHWA Y JK POR FIN SE UNIRAN", miles de cosas se me vinieron a la mente entre ellos enojo y angustia.

¿Ahora qué pasa con ese idiota? Pensé ¿Qué hay de... Jan-Di? ¡Por dios Jan-Di! ¿Estará bien? Debo encontrarte, o ¿tal vez no?

Le di muchas vueltas al asunto, era imposible que después de todo lo que hizo Gu Jun-pyo para tenerla a su lado esto fuera obra de él, tal vez era su madre de nuevo, entrometiéndose y oponiéndose a la felicidad de su hijo, y aun que yo siempre había querido que Jan-Di se quedara conmigo no podía ni pensar en aprovecharme de la situación, si la causante era la madre de Jun-Pyo, no podía, el destino de Jan-Di era junto a él.

Todos mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de mi casa, salí a ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de Yi-Jeong y Ga-Eul, ambos me miraron con la misma cara que yo hice al escuchar la noticia, los dejé pasar y prepare algo de té.

 _ **Yi-Jeong:**_ esto, debe ser una farsa, como lo fue la última vez, no puede ser cierto que esta sea decisión de Jun-Pyo, esta vez no le perdonare que actúe como lo hizo la primera vez, después de todo ya debería aprender a ser un hombre y enfrentar a su madre.

Yi-Jeong estaba molesto, todo lo que él decía era cierto, no podía ser posible que a estas alturas aun le temiera a su madre, me negaba a aceptarlo.

 _ **Ga-Eul:**_ __estoy desesperada, Jan-Di no contesta mis llamadas, le he dejado cientos de mensajes, estoy segura que no me quiere escuchar, no sé ni siquiera donde está, necesito estar con ella y hacerle saber que todo estará bien.

Estaba de acuerdo con Ga-Eul, yo deseaba hacer lo mismo, encontrarla y decirle que me tiene a mí, a su bombero que la cuidará en todo momento, pero, tal vez al igual que a Ga-Eul, sería yo la última persona a quien ella quisiera ver.

 _ **Yi-Jeong:**_ Ji-Hoo, debemos hablar con Jun-Pyo, se dónde está, por eso vine, debemos irnos hoy mismo y poner en claro todo esto que está pasando, necesito entenderlo y Ga-Eul necesita estar con Jan-Di, a quien seguramente también encontraremos allá. ¿Vienes?

No podía entender porque una parte de mi quería decir que no, en otros momentos con el simple hecho de que Jan-Di estuviera en problemas no lo hubiera ni dudado. Pero tal vez no quería por temor, temor a enfrentar la realidad, a que todo esto no sea obra de la madre de Jun-Pyo y de que Jan-Di no vuelva a amar más. Me sentía muy tonto por estar pensando demasiado las cosas y me pregunté ¿Cuándo fue que cambié tanto?

-Si, si voy. -respondí.

Los tres nos fuimos al aeropuerto, allí nos encontramos a Woo-Bin, quien también estaba preocupado y quería respuestas. Viajamos hasta donde se encontraba Jun-Pyo, fueron 3 horas de viaje, pero para mí fueron las 3 horas más largas del mundo, me la pasé pensando en Jan-Di, en sus sentimientos y en la impotencia de no haber podido evitarlo.

Llegamos al hotel, después de acomodarnos en habitaciones diferentes nos reunimos en la piscina, ahí empezamos con el plan.

 _ **Woo-Bin:**_ pienso que Ji-Hoo y yo deberíamos ir en busca de Jun-pyo y ustedes ir en busca de Jan-Di, ¿no?

 _ **Ga-Eul:**_ no es necesario, ustedes tres deben hablar con él, yo buscare a Jan-Di sola. Nos encontraremos aquí en cuanto tengamos respuestas.

 _ **Yi-Jeong:**_ ¿Estás segura? ¿Estarás bien?

 _ **Ga-Eul:**_ __vamos, no puede ser tan difícil, la conozco y estoy segura que podre descifrar donde se esconde, vayan, el los necesita a los 3 juntos, yo me encargo de quien me necesita a mí.

 _ **Yi-Jeong:**_ bien, entonces manos a la obra.

Ga-Eul se fue por su lado, realmente tenía ganas de ir con ella en busca de Jan-Di, pero, comprendí que no podía hacer algo así, a pesar de todo el idiota de Gu Jun-Pyo había sido mi amigo de toda la vida y seguramente estaba teniendo problemas con su mamá una vez más y necesitaba nuestra ayuda, no podía ni siquiera pensar en darle la espalda, tenía que ponerme firme y aunque no me gustaba la idea, tenía que dejar mis sentimientos de lado una vez más, después de todo Jan-Di no dejará de sonreír si esta con él y eso es lo que más deseo ¿no?.

Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos a donde el se encontraba, una vez más fingimos que éramos alguien más para que el aceptara vernos, de otra manera hubiera rechazado nuestea visita. Después de casi media hora de espera entró a la habitación del hotel donde nos encontrabamos, logre ver en su cara que no se alegraba ni un poco de vernos y eso me molestó, estaba nervioso, por su bien esperaba que todo esto realmente fuera obra de su mamá y no de él, porque de no ser así… no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

 _ **Jun-Pyo:**_ __¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿De nuevo hacen esto?

 _ **Yi-Jeong:**_ también nos da gusto verte, y mira, que curioso, es la misma pregunta que nos hacemos nosotros, ¿De nuevo haces esto?.

 _ **Jun-Pyo:**_ no tengo porque darles explicaciones, váyanse y no molesten.

Se dio la vuelta decidido a irse, pero yo no podía permitírselo, si yo estaba dispuesto a no darle la espalda esperaba que el hiciera lo mismo con nosotros.

 _ **Ji-Hoo:**_ Alto Gu Jun-Pyo.

 _ **Jun-Pyo:**_ __¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

 _ **Ji-Hoo:**_ Tengo una sola pregunta. Solo tienes una oportunidad para decir la verdad. Ten en cuenta que tu respuesta puede traer consecuencias, así que por favor se totalmente sincero.  
¿Esta decisión es realmente tuya?

 _ **Jun-Pyo:**_ __-sonrió- Sabes, no debería responder a eso, porque no te incumbe, pero ya que estas tan interesado…  
Si, esta decisión es absoluta y totalmente mía.

¡BOM! Explotó la bomba que se encontraba en mi cabeza, ya no había más oportunidades para el, todo había terminado con sus palabras, todo, ahora sentía por fin que no debía contenerme, que necesitaba golpearlo y que nada en el mundo iba a detenerme de hacerlo en ese momento, así que me acerqué y lo hice.


End file.
